


Addict with a pen

by accidentallybroken



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I don't know, I'm Sorry, Ink, M/M, Soulmates, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

       **Josh**

      Josh never knew why the ink kept popping up on his skin.

       _i guess i'll sleep when i'm dead_

_and sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head_

   He wasn't sure why the words were there, or what they were, or what it meant. It scared him a bit. He put on a jacket to hide the writing, and never told anyone about it. 

     **Tyler**

     Tyler wasn't sure why he wrote those things on his skin, the words to songs only he could hear, songs that hadn't been written. When he placed the ink on his skin, he only had to wait a minute for it to disappear. It wasn't until he was five when he realized that it wasn't normal. He stopped talking about it then. But he kept writing, and watched the ink fade. 

    Sometimes when he was lying in the dark waiting to fall asleep he wondered where it went. Wherever it went would have years of words written in the shadows, phrases that were at the back of his head. The most surprising thing though, was when something came back. 

     **Josh**

    The first time Josh worked up the courage to write back, the words were in black ink. 

     _I could pull the steering wheel_

    **Tyler**

Tyler stared at the writing on his wrist. 

    _Who are you?_

   He stared in shock for a few more seconds, and then uncapped his pen and began to write.

     **Josh**

    The writing that popped up was in the same handwriting as before, but darker.

      _My name is blurryface_

He pulled out the pen again.

      _are you okay?_

He waited several minutes, but there was no answer. Josh turned over, even more apprehensive than he was the first time he had seen the writing on his skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

      **Josh**

    When Josh finally saw more writing pop up on his skin, it was still in the form of words he didn't quite understand. 

      _I'm only at it again_

_as an addict with a pen_

       **Tyler**

     Tyler wasn't sure how to respond to this. He had no idea where the words were coming from and where they went. He didn't want to think about it. Was he crazy? Did it matter? When he finally decided to write back, he did it in the form of random phrases again. 

      **Josh**

    He wasn't sure what to write back. He wasn't sure where the words were coming from, and what he should do in response. 

     _What is going on?_

He eventually wrote. 

      **Tyler**

    Tyler knew how to respond to this one. 

      _I don't know._


	3. Chapter 3

      **Tyler**

     Tyler got used to the ink disappearing, and other ink taking it's place. He normally never had to wait more than a few seconds for a response to anything he wrote. 

     _sometimes quiet is violent._

**Josh**

    Josh had gotten more comfortable with the words on his skin, but the words themselves were dark, and they scared him a little. But even though they scared him, he found himself thinking that they were beautiful. 

     _What are you thinking about?_

Was something he normally said every few days. And he wanted to know. He felt like there was a person writing the ink, even though he really had no idea where the words were coming from.

     **Tyler**

    The answer to that question varied depending on the day. 

_who i killed inside my dream_

** Josh **

 It worked out well for a while, he would ask a generic question and the broken verses would come back. But what scared him the most was when the words stopped coming. 

   Nothing ever came again, even though he waited. 


End file.
